Kevin Nash
Kevin Scott Nash (born July 9, 1959) is an American professional wrestler, actor, and former basketball player. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania XI (1995) WrestleMania XII (1996) Off wrestling appearances Match Record In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Jackknife Powerbomb (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) ** Right-hand knockout punch – 1993 * Signature moves ** Big boot ** Back Body Drop ** Chokeslam – 2000 ** Clothesline ** Corner foot choke ** Drop suplex ** Elbow drop ** Gutwrench suplex ** Leapfrog body guillotine ** Multiple knee lifts and back elbows to a cornered opponent ** Sidewalk slam ** Short-arm clothesline ** Snake eyes * Wrestlers managed ** Alex Shelley ** Austin Sharr ** Chris Sabin ** The Natural Born Thrillers (Chuck Palumbo, Mark Jindrak, Mike Sanders, Reno, Sean O'Haire and Shawn Stasiak) ** Shawn Michaels ** Triple H ** X-Pac * Nicknames ** "Big Daddy Cool" ** "Big Kev" ** "Big Sexy" ** "The Silver Fox" * Entrance themes ** "Ride the Bus" from AirCraft Music Library (1991) ** "Van Go" from AirCraft Music Library (1992) ** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (1996–1998; used while a part of the New World Order) ** "Ready or Not" by The Fugees (1996–1997; used while a part of the New World Order) ** "Wolfpac (nWo Wolfpac)" performed by C-Murder and composed by Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm (used while a part of the nWo Wolfpac; 1998–2001) ** "Diesel Power" by Jim Johnston (1993-1995) ** "Diesel Blues" by Jim Johnston (1995–1996, April 7, 2003 – August 24, 2003, January 30, 2011) ** "Jackknife" by Jim Johnston (2003) ** Dre" by Dale Oliver (November 7, 2004 – December 2005) ** "My World" by Dale Oliver (November 2004 – January 2005; used while part of Kings of Wrestling) ** "Saturn" by Dale Oliver (2006–2007) ** "Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver (October 23, 2008 – 2009; used while a part of The Main Event Mafia) ** "Strut" by Dale Oliver (2007–2009) ** "Saturn Rock" by Dale Oliver (2009–2010) ** "The Band Theme" by Dale Oliver (2010; used while a part of The Band) ** "Kevin Nash/Wolfpac Theme (Instrumental)" by Jimmy Hart (2010; used while a part of The Band) ** "Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (2002, August 22, 2011 – December 18, 2011, January 26, 2014–present; used while a part of the New World Order) Championship and accomplishments * World Championship Wrestling ** WCW World Heavyweight Championship (5 times) ** WCW World Tag Team Championship (9 times) – with Scott Hall (6), Diamond Dallas Page (2), and Sting (1) ** World War 3 (1998) * World Wresting Federation/WWE ** WWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Shawn Michaels ** WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) ** Slammy Awards (4 times) *** MVP (1994) *** Best Tag Team (1994) – with Shawn Michaels *** Worst Tag Team (1994) – with Shawn Michaels *** Most Predictable Outcome of the Year (2011) – Performing a powerbomb on Santino Marella ** Third Triple Crown Champion Alternate Gimmicks Trivia * Kevin Nash participates three WrestleManias and competes in two WrestleMania matches under the ring name "Diesel". Category:Superstars Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE champions Category:WWE Intercontinental champions Category:New World Order Category:The Kliq